The Secret Behind Setsuna's Ponytail
by Dragon's Shadow
Summary: First fanfic! Ever wondered the reason behind Setsuna's ponytail? Well, Asuna has. She, along with an unlikely ally and a couple of others, aim to find out. Read on and see what happens! Be sure to R&R! Let me know how I did!
1. Chapter 1: Discussion

_**The Secret Behind Setsuna's Ponytail **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own a thing. Otherwise, this story would've been part of the Negima manga. **_

_**Chapter 1: Discussion**_

Setsuna Sakurazaki was sitting in the back of the class, looking around, seemingly keeping an eye out for anything that might threaten her Ojou-sama, Konoka Konoe. In actuality, she was staring at Konoka, the girl she secretly loved, admiring her chocolate-brown hair. Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand Master, was up front, teaching 3-A Shakespeare.

One of his roommates, Asuna Kagurazaka, the one with orange hair and bells in her hair, was staring at the ceiling, looking like she was deep in thought, which was totally out of character for her. The vampire Evangeline A.K. McDowell, who had been cursed by the Thousand Master to remain within Mahora Academy's borders, and her robotic partner Chachamaru Karakuri, noticed Asuna in her state.

"I don't think I've ever seen that girl think so much about anything at all," Evangeline commented. "What in blazes could she be thinking about?"

"I am unsure, Master," replied the robot. "Perhaps, when the opportunity arises, we should ask her."

"We should," the vampire said.

Later on, Negi asked the class to split into groups of three for group study. Normally, Asuna would work with Setsuna and Konoka when this occurred. But, before they could reach Asuna, Evangeline and Chachamaru beat her to the punch.

"Asuna, is it alright if we work with you today?" Evangeline politely asked.

This snapped Asuna out of her train of thought, causing her to nearly jump out of her seat. Asuna wasn't used to Evangeline talking to her outside of training. Even then, she rarely spoke so politely.

After thinking about it for a moment, Asuna said, "I guess it's alright, but what about Konoka-chan and Setsuna-chan?" She pointed to where the two girls were standing.

"They can work with Satomi," Evangeline answered. "We usually work w/ her, but today's an exception."

"Alright then," said Asuna.

It had been about ten minutes since group study began. Negi had accidentally fallen asleep reading a book. The other groups were silently studying. Konoka was giggling at something she had just read. Setsuna was still secretly staring at Konoka, red coming to her face very slowly. Asuna was back in thought, but this time, she was staring at Setsuna, not the ceiling. Evangeline really wanted to know what was on Asuna's mind. She softly tapped Asuna's shoulder. Asuna turned around and faced Evangeline.

"What do you want?" Asuna asked.

"I want to know what you're thinking about and why you're staring at Setsuna so much," said Evangeline. "It's beginning to bug me."

Before Asuna had a chance to reply, a look of realization crossed Evangeline's face.

"Don't tell me…" she started. "…That you're crushing on that half-demon? I thought that fool Takahata was the one you loved, or at least the kid."

"WHAT!?" Asuna said in a harsh whisper. "No way! I am not crushing on Setsuna-chan! And definitely not Negi-bozu! We're friends, nothing more. And don't call Takahata-sensei a fool!"

"No need to explode, girl," Evangeline snapped at her.

"Scans indicate that while embarrassed and angered, Asuna-san is telling the truth," Chachamaru added.

"Okay then. What is that you're really thinking about?" the vampire asked.

"I was thinking about Setsuna-chan's hair style," Asuna answered. "Don't you ever wonder why she wears her hair in a ponytail that goes off the left side of her head, Evangeline?"

"I cannot believe that's what you're thinking about!" she sternly whispered. "This coming from the girl who ripped off Sailor Moon's hairstyle!" In the back of Evangeline's head, she acknowledged that she too had wondered about Setsuna's unique hairstyle herself.

"I didn't rip off Sailor Moon," said Asuna. "This hairstyle is copyrighted by Asuna Kagurazaka, me. Beside, our styles are different." She whipped out a photo of Sailor Moon, with Sailor Moon's signature on it. "See!" Asuna pointed to her and Sailor Moon's heads. "She has round balls on her head. I don't."

"Asuna-san, why do you have an autographed photograph of Sailor Moon?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'm a big fan," she answered.

"Enough about the Sailor Senshi of love and justice," Evangeline interrupted as Asuna put the photo away. "Asuna, I admit, I too have also wondered why Setsuna wears her hair that way. To be honest, I have no clue why she does it. Do either of you know?"

"I apologize, Master. I am unable to come up with a logical explanation to your question. I have failed you," Chachamaru answered.

"Don't worry about it Chacha-san," Asuna comforted her. She turned her attention to Evangeline. "I thought it was because of the fighting style she used. You know, that hairstyle being a requirement or something, but I doubt it."

"Perhaps the kid may have an answer to our question, Asuna," said Evangeline. "Let's ask him after class." Asuna and Chachamaru nodded in agreement.

For the rest of class, Asuna, Evangeline, and Chachamaru silently read. Of course they didn't read the assignment. Instead, they read magazines. When class was dismissed, the three of them remained behind to interrogate the 10-year-old mage.

"Hello, you three," Negi politely greeted. "Is there anything that I can help you girls with?"

"Nothing related to school," said Asuna. "But we do have a question. Do you have any idea why Setsuna-chan wears her hair the way she does?"

"To be completely honest, I have no clue why her hair's like that," said Negi. "What makes you think I'd know that?"

"Well, you do hang around the half-demon all the time, train alongside her, and have become good friends with her," commented Evangeline.

"True," said Negi. "But I still have no idea. I believe that if anyone would know the answer to that question, it would probably be either Kazumi-san or Konoka-san."

"Negi-sensei does have a point," Chachamaru added. "The most logical step would be to question Kazumi Asakura. She has eyes and ears all over the place. Should that not work, we should go see Konoka Konoe. She knows her more than anyone here. But, that may tip of Setsuna. We do not want her to know we're snooping about in her personal life. So we should proceed with caution."

"Impressive, Chachamaru," Evangeline told her. "You and I will go see Kazumi right now and see what she knows."

"I'm coming too," Asuna added. "After all, I started all this."

"I guess I'll tag along," said Negi. "I'll have to admit, I'm intrigued to find out the answer."

"That reminds me, boy," the vampire said. "Where's that pervert ermine of yours?"

"Chamo-kun?" he asked. "He's left for a few days. Something about collecting a commission from the Ermine Academy…"

"Figures," Asuna muttered.

The four of them left the classroom of 3-A to track down the reporter and, hopefully, the answer to their question.

Does Kasumi Asakura have the answers Negi, Asuna, Chachamaru, and Evangeline desire? Find out in chapter 2!

So, what did you think? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

_**The Secret Behind Setsuna's Ponytail **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own a thing. Otherwise, this story would've been part of the Negima manga. **_

_**Chapter 2: The Search**_

"Does anyone know where we can find Kazumi-san right now?" Negi asked the small group.

"According to my memory banks, Kazumi-san can usually be found hanging outside the baths right about now, trying to get the latest gossip," Chachamaru answered.

"Should've guessed," Asuna and Evangeline said, shaking their head in one of their hands.

The four of them made their way over to the baths. After a little bit of searching, they found Kazumi hiding behind a row of plants, tape recorder and camera in hand. But she wasn't alone. Sayo Aisaka, the ghost student of 3-A, was floating next to her, assisting Kazumi in her task.

"What do you two think your doing?" Evangeline eerily asked.

Not expecting to hear anyone address them, they jumped where they were, looking like they were about to have a heart attack. They turned around to see Negi, Asuna, Chachamaru, and Evangeline standing there.

"Why did ya have to spook us like that?" Kasumi asked. "Isn't that Sayo-san's job?"

"Well, I'd consider it my job as well, seeing as how I'm a vampire," Evangeline replied. "Anyway, we have something to ask you."

Kasumi led them into a nearby room so they could talk privately. Asuna explained that they wanted to know about Setsuna's ponytail.

"So the ponytail's got you intrigued as well," Kasumi observed. "I too wanted to know about it. I did some investigating to see what I could find. However, I was unable to come up with anything at all."

The four of them seemed rather disappointed.

"Don't fret," she continued. "Sayo-san managed to unearth something that may interest you. Tell them what you found, Sayo-san."

"I-If you insist, Kasumi-san," Sayo stuttered. "I was wandering through the dorms one morning when I found myself in Setsuna-san's room. She was tending to her hair. As she carefully combed it, she seemed to be daydreaming about something because she was humming and blushing as red as a tomato."

Everyone was used to see her blush all the time, but humming? That was definitely NOT like Setsuna.

"As she was putting her hair in her signature ponytail," Sayo continued, "She began blushing even more. When she was done, she was holding it like she was hugging someone she deeply cared for. Then she muttered one word."

"What was the word, Sayo?" Negi asked.

Her response: "Kono-chan."

Everyone but Kasumi and Sayo were surprised by this news.

"I knew it!" Asuna exclaimed as she slammed her fist onto a desk. "I knew there was a connection to Konoka-chan involved here. I mean, come on! Setsuna-chan is practically in love with Konoka-chan, but is too much of a coward to tell her!"

All of them nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised that someone of your intelligence was able to figure that out," Evangeline commented.

Asuna didn't say a thing. Instead, she roundhouse kicked Eva in the head, sending her flying into the wall.

As the vampire came out of the rubble, she yelled, "What was that for!?"

"Calling me an idiot!" Asuna answered.

"I'll deal with you in our next training session," Eva muttered. "Chachamaru, what's our next move?"

"We should see Konoka-san, Master," she replied. "She should have the answer we desire."

"We're coming along as well," Kasumi interrupted, indicating herself and Sayo. "This could be a big scoop."

"That's fine with me," Asuna said. "Negi, did Konoka-kun tell you where she'd be right now?"

"Well, Konoka-san told me that she'd be back in our room, taking care of a few things," said Negi.

"Let's hurry up and get to the brat's room then," Evangeline ordered.

The six of them made their way over to Negi, Asuna's, and Konoka's room.

They went inside, where they found Konoka cleaning up.

"Hi Negi-kun! Hi Asuna-chan!" squealed Konoka. "I see you brought guests. If you don't mind waiting about another hour and a half, the slow cooker will be done cooking dinner."

"That's nice," Asuna said. "But there's something we wanna know: Do you know why Setsuna-chan wears her hair in a ponytail off to the left side of her head?"

"You wanna know why Secchan does that?" Konoka asked them. She thought for a minute as the six of them gazed upon her, looking for an answer. She then looked that them and said, "To be honest, I don't know. And if I did know, I've completely forgotten about it." Everyone but Konoka fell over.

"Just perfect," Kasumi observed. "What should we do now?"

"How about you just ask Secchan herself?" Konoka said. "I invited her over for dinner. She should be here just when dinner's finished. We can ask her after dinner."

"Seems reasonable," said Eva. "We don't have any other option right now. We could ask Nodoka to use her artifact, but I know that she won't use it for the sole purpose of unearthing personal secrets. I guess Chachamaru and I will stick abound."

"We will as well," Sayo and Kasumi said.

"That's perfectly fine," said Konoka. She then leaned over to Negi and whispered into his ear. "Negi-kun, what do robots and ghosts eat?"

About 90 minutes later, chocked full of small talk and theory forming about the ponytail, the table was set for seven. There was a knock on the door. Negi went over to the door and opened it up. On the other side was none other that Setsuna, the very person that's been on the group's minds all day.

Setsuna's shown up! Will the reason behind the ponytail be exposed? What'll be the consequences? Find out in chapter 3! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

_**The Secret Behind Setsuna's Ponytail **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own a thing. Otherwise, this story would've been part of the Negima manga. **_

_**Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed**_

Setsuna walked in and noticed the group that had gathered. "I see there'll be a big group for your dinner, Ojou-sama," she said.

"Secchan, stop calling me that!" she snapped. "Call me Kono-chan, or Konoka at least."

"Sorry, Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied. "I am honor-bound to call you Ojou-sama."

"Whatever," Konoka muttered. "Its time for dinner!"

The seven of then sat down to the lovely dinner and began to eat.

"Evangeline, I know how Sayo-san is capable of eating, but how in the world is Chachamaru is capable of consuming food?" Asuna asked.

"Simple," Evangeline responded. "Satomi installed a special device where Chachamaru's 'stomach' is suppose to be. It converts organic matter, or food, into magical energy, which Chachamaru runs off of."

"Oh," everyone else said. "Interesting."

As dinner came to a close and everyone (except Evangeline, of course) was cleaning up, Konoka decided to ask Setsuna the question that what was on everyone's minds.

"Secchan, I have a question for you," said Konoka.

"What is it, Ojou-sama?" replied Setsuna.

"Kono-chan, Secchan," said Konoka. "As for my question, here's what I wanted to ask. Secchan, why do you wear your hair in a ponytail off to the left side of your head?"

Everyone intensely stared at Setsuna, awaiting an answer from her. At the same time, Setsuna was severely blushing. After a minute, she said, "You don't remember at all, do you, Ojou-sama?"

"Would you please stop calling me that and what do you mean?" Konoka asked.

Setsuna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, thought for a moment, and opened her eyes again. "It was years ago. Back when we were kids, when Ojou-sama and I first met. One day, Ojou-sama mentioned that she liked people with short hair. In an effort to get more into her graces, I attempted to cut my hair by myself. Unfortunately, I did a horrible job and my hair was all messed up. I spent the better part of a day trying to fix it and to hide from her. Sadly, Kono-chan… I mean Ojou-sama found out. She then spent the rest of the day trying to help me fix my hair into something decent. At the end of the day, the only thing that was half-decent was wearing my hair in a ponytail off to the left, which is how it is right now. I've always worn my hair like this most of the time since then, even after my became normal again, because Kono-chan said that my hairstyle was lovely and unique…" Setsuna blushed deeply. "Uuhhhh… forget that last part, would you?"

Everyone glared at Setsuna and Konoka, like they had just gotten confirmation of something they've wanted to know about for a long time now. Setsuna and Konoka, to a lesser degree, were blushing feverously. After this went on for about 2 minutes, Konoka finally broke the silence. "Secchan, can I please talk to you alone?" she asked.

"Yes, Ojou-sama," said Setsuna. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and they walked out of the room.

"Should we follow?" Asuna asked.

"No need to," answered Evangeline. She muttered a few words and a hand mirror appeared in her hand. "We'll just use this to watch and listen in." They all crowded around Evangeline and peered into the mirror.

Konoka led Setsuna to a tree just outside the dorm. Konoka motioned for Setsuna to sit down and they both did.

"Secchan, you've been wearing your hair like this for all these years because of all that and I said it was lovely?" Konoka asked.

"Y-yes," Setsuna murmured, looking down at the ground, blushing badly.

Konoka grabbed Setsuna in a tight hug. "That makes me so happy!" she yelled to the heavens. "You were always thinking about me, even in the years we were separated! I feel relieved now."

"Why do you say that?" Setsuna said.

"Because, Secchan," replied Konoka. "I've been thinking about you everyday for the last 10 years, ever since you ostracized me." ("She knows what ostracized means and used it properly?" Negi thought.)

Setsuna's blush deepened. "Ojou-sama, that's quite flattering."

"Thank you, Secchan. And it's Kono-chan." They were both quiet for a minute or so, blushing. Konoka then broke the silence. "Secchan, after hearing all this, I have to ask you: Secchan, do you love me? Many people, including Asuna-chan, Eva-san, and even Negi-kun say you love me!"

Setsuna immediately jumped up. "What!? What are you talking about? Its inappropriate for you to say stuff like that!"

Konoka immediate stood up. "Shut up, Setsuna!" The secret observers and Setsuna were taken aback by the change in attitude, even Evangeline.

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna muttered.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled. "I hate being called Ojou-sama! That title's too stiff for me! Why is it that you're so oblivious? You don't listen to me and you can never seem to take a hint! I've been dropping hints for a long time now, ever since the Kyoto trip. And whenever I bring up the subject of us, you freak out and think it's a joke! Well, guess what? I'm not joking! There's something I've been needing you to know for a long time now and I'm going to tell you right now, seeing as how you won't figure it out any other way and you're too proud to do something about it! I am in love. I am in love with you Setsuna!"

Konoka fell to her knees, weeping in her hands. All were shocked at her surprise confession. After standing in pure shock for a minute, Setsuna also fell to her knees, right in front of Konoka. She moved Konoka's hands from her face and looked into her eyes.

"O… Kono-chan, I'm so sorry," Setsuna started as she hugged her. "I've been so concerned with fulfilling my duty, I've completely forgotten to consider you. I am such a fool. I don't deserve to be friends with you. But before you decide to permanently remove me from your life, there's something you need to know. Kono-chan, I'm also in love. I'm in love with the perfect girl. I've always been in love. Do you know who this person is? I have fallen completely in love with you, Kono-chan, and I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner. I allowed my foolish pride and honor blind me."

Setsuna got up and turned to leave, but Konoka grabbed her hand. Setsuna stopped where she stood. They turned to face each other. "Silly Secchan," Konoka whispered as their faces came closer. The next thing anyone knew, Konoka and Setsuna's lips met in a perfect, harmonious, soft, passionate kiss. When Kasumi saw this, she started snapping photos of the images in the hand mirror. They kept it up until they needed to come up for air. "I'm the happiest I've ever been," Konoka commented. "Same here," said Setsuna. "We should do something about your hair. I don't want it to be lovely and unique. I want it to be gorgeous." "Okay then, Kono-chan. I trust you."

The next day, Konoka and Setsuna walked into class, hand in hand. Everyone noticed them come in. What caught the class' attention was definitely not the hand holding, but Setsuna's hair. Instead of it being in its signature side ponytail, her hair was French braided, made into a ponytail coming off the back, not the side, of her head. Immediately, the class began saying how much they loved Setsuna's hair.

After a couple of minutes, Chisame Hasegawa, secretly the net idol Chiu, approached them, holding a newspaper.

"Apparently, the two of you are quite photogenic," she commented.

"What are you talking about?" Konoka asked.

Chisame handed them the newspaper and walked away. Konoka and Setsuna unrolled the paper. It was the school paper. On the front page was a giant photo of Konoka and Setsuna in a lip-lock. Their faces quickly turned red. Overcome with embarrassment, the two of them fainted. Ako Izumi and Chisuru Naba went over to check on them. Over at Negi's desk, Negi, Asuna, Evangeline, Sayo, and Kazumi were laughing. Chachamaru just stood there.

"Was it really alright to do that?" Negi asked.

"Its okay," Kazumi said. "They'll live."

"I hate to admit it, but this little adventure left me rather amused," Eva added.

"Yeah, we should do something like this again," said Asuna.

"Odds of a similar adventure occurring: 78 percent," Chachamaru commented.

"I happen to have a few ideas we could explore, if that's alright," Sayo interjected.

The six of them talked like that until the bell rang and Negi started his lessons.

"Man, what else could 3-A have in store for me? And to think, as a mage, I've seen everything…"

And so, a KonoSetsu romance begins! What did you think of my first fanfic? Please R&R!


End file.
